This disclosure relates generally to identifying a brand or product associated with a payment device, such as, but not limited to a payment token or user computing device (collectively referred to as a “payment card”) during a payment transaction and, more particularly, to computer systems and computer-based methods for facilitating payment card transactions with special processing instructions transmitted to a point of interaction (POI) device used in the payment card transaction.
Known POI devices are provided with little computing resources due to the nature of the originally intended function of POI devices. However, over time, additional functions have been envisioned but have not been able to be satisfied due to the limited computing resources and the expense of upgrading the computing capability or the entire POI device.
Currently a terminal of a POI device transmits relatively basic information from a payment card to the POI device, for example, a payment card number, an expiration date, an amount of the transaction, and the like. The actual construction of the authorization message and which format to use and then subsequently which routing should be used for the message may occur at the POI device or a downstream server.
To make use of the payment card number, a portion referred to as a bank identification number (BIN) is provided on a daily basis to all participants in a particular payment scheme/brand. A list of the BINs the payment card network has issued, or can manage transactions and routing for that are valid is transmitted to the card scheme/brand customers primarily targeted towards the acquirer customers. The BIN can be used to indicate a limited amount of information about the payment card being used. The BIN can indicate a variety of brands or product associated with the payment card. The BIN can indicate if the payment card is a prepaid gift card or a prepaid reloadable card, debit, or credit card. The update of the list of BINs is done in a batch process that is typically updated or published once every twenty-four hours for use in the subsequent clearing of transactions but it can also be used in the authorization routing decision. However, the information that can be stored or logically determined at the POS is limited due to the limited computing resources.